


The Midnight Place

by hallelujah99



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, M/M, Summer Camp, T for swearing, aged up to 16, tj and amber are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99
Summary: Cyrus was not enthusiastic about going to summer camp; but as soon as he got there, a smooth talker with a wickedly handsome smile quickly helped turn things around.





	The Midnight Place

Cyrus didn't particularly want to go to summer camp. In fact, he'd made a 21-slide PowerPoint detailing exactly why he didn't want to, outlining:

-all the productive things he could do otherwise with his time (like volunteering at a soup kitchen! Or visiting lonely people in nursing homes! Anything else!)-all the horrible things that could happen to him (like drowning in a canoe accident! Being bitten by a poisonous spider! Literally an infinite number of unknown dangers!) -how sad he'd be without Andi and Buffy by his side (VERY, VERY sad, with a picture of him pouting to help illustrate his point)

His mother was having none of it, though, insisting that he could do all those productive things during the rest of the summer (knowing he wouldn't), promising him he wouldn't be in any danger and telling him that he'd be fine without Andi and Buffy for a week. 

Yeah, he was only being made to go to camp for a week, but still, it was one of his precious eleven weeks of summer vacation, and he was going to spend it at some stupid summer camp all because his "life-coach" stepfather got a gig speaking there and "it would be crazy to turn down a free week of summer camp!"

So that's how he found himself, his data connection becoming worse and worse, as he rode with his stepfather into the terrifying wilderness of the Upper Peninsula of Michigan.

_

TJ was quite excited to go to camp. He always had a wonderful time, met lots of cool people he'd keep in contact with, and nearly all his best memories took place after the not-so-strictly-enforced camp curfew. 

He was bummed he could only go for one week this year, but he understood that it wasn't financially easy for his parents, even with the discount they got from his older sister being a counselor. So he knew that for this week, he was going to need to take in and appreciate every moment. 

And as it turned out, taking in and appreciating every moment started right away, because as he was pulling his bag out of his dad's car, he looked over at the boy next to him, doing the same thing, and he couldn't help but take in and appreciate him. He watched as the boy struggled to carry his obscene amount of bags, which somehow all appeared to be very heavy. 

With only a week, TJ wasn't about to mess around and waste his time. He approached the boy with a smooth and friendly smile. So what if he was flirting? He loved camp and damnit, he was going to be himself at camp. "Need a hand?" He asked. 

The other boy looked embarrassed but nodded. "Sorry, I have so much stuff, it's just that I'm a vegan and so I have to bring all my own food, and also I didn't know if the medical services here were any good so I brought a medical kit, just in case, and I wasn't sure how warm or cold it will get, so I...sorry, I'm rambling."

He was rambling, and it was adorable. TJ was still figuring out his "type" but this boy seemed to be precisely that. Adorable, smiley, socially conscious. What's not to like?

"No, no, you're good. Good to know what's in all these bags. So it's your first year here then?" The boy nodded, and TJ smiled. "Well, you're in luck because I just so happen to be a tour guide." 

The boy gave him a skeptical look, "Really?" It had been meant to be an obvious joke, but his response was priceless. "Yep, TJ Kippen, personal tour guide, assigned to..." "Cyrus. Goodman." The boy replied. 

"Yep, Cyrus Goodman, that's who they assigned me to! Now, if you'll follow me, I can show you to the welcome table." 

_

It all happened so fast, Cyrus didn't know what hit him. One minute he was pulling into camp, dreading everything and wondering how much trouble he'd get in if he just faked the flu for a week and stayed in his bed; the next thing he knew, he was sat around a campfire, eating s' mores (thank goodness his mother had packed vegan marshmallows and chocolate), and laughing at a story one of his fellow campers was telling. 

He looked over at TJ, the boy who had just happened to be there right when he pulled up, and who had been the force that flipped the switch from "how will I make it through this" to "can this please last forever?"

It was just him, TJ, their two other cabin mates, Carson and Nick (Cyrus and TJ actually weren't originally in the same cabin, but there had been some crazy last-minute switch), and Audrey, Kristen, and Sadie, three girls from a neighboring cabin. Cyrus had worried that the girls would distract TJ from him, but it seemed TJ was still focused on being welcoming towards him and making sure he was having a good time. He knew that TJ wasn't actually a personal tour guide, but he should be, Cyrus figured, he'd make a great one. 

If Cyrus didn't know any better, he'd think TJ was flirting with him. But, a guy this charming and handsome being gay and interested in Cyrus? Not good odds. So Cyrus figured he'd just have another friend on whom he had a massive crush. He'd done it before, he could do it again. 

"You guys wanna play truth or dare?" Audrey asked. "No! Absolutely not! We're not doing that again!" Exclaimed Cyrus's bunkmate. Before he could ask what had happened, Audrey offered another idea. "Never have I ever, then?" 

"We don't have drinks, though." Carson countered. 

"We can play with ten fingers," said Kristen.

"Yes! Come on, Carson, it'll be fun!" TJ said, lightly pushing his friend. Carson rolled his eyes and put up ten fingers, signaling his agreement, and everyone followed suit. 

Cyrus was nervous for the game because he didn't know what to expect from these people, what if they'd all had sex and smoked weed and did other crazy things he was way too nervous to do? He had no way of knowing what level any of these people operated on. But he was also excited, because he really wanted to know more about TJ. 

"Cyrus, how about you start us off?" TJ suggested with a smile. As much as Cyrus didn't want to be in the spotlight, TJ's smile was irresistibly warm, and Cyrus found himself not feeling so scared after all. 

"Alright, I've got one, never have I ever been to this camp before today." The rest of the group rolled their eyes and put a finger down. 

Up next was Nick, sitting on the opposite side of Cyrus from TJ. "Never have I ever been drunk in front of my parents." He said. Cyrus put a finger down, his parents allowed had him to drink with the family on Passover, as all his cousins did once they turned 16. TJ put a finger down, too. Interesting. 

"Never have I ever been in a relationship for longer than three months." TJ kept his fingers up, as did Cyrus.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl" Cyrus put a finger down, and watched TJ furrow his brow as he did the same. Cyrus wasn't sure why he felt let down, it's not like he'd ever thought TJ was straight (not that having kissed a girl meant he was straight, after all, he'd had to put a finger down, too).

"Never have I ever been out of the country." TJ left a finger up while Cyrus put one down. 

"Never have I ever smoked a joint," Carson said. 

"Weed or a joint?" TJ asked. 

"A joint." 

TJ didn't put a finger down, nor did Cyrus. Now he was left feeling even more curious about the sort of activities TJ had gotten up to in his life.

It was TJ's turn now, and his choice surprised Cyrus a bit. "Never have I ever made out with someone." Cyrus had trouble believing TJ didn't have girls throwing themselves at him left and right, trying to get the chance to make out with him. But, there would really be no reason to lie, TJ obviously wasn't getting any clout from admitting this to the group. Hell, Cyrus almost wanted to lie and put a finger down to save face, but he didn't. 

"Got one Cyrus?" TJ asked with a smile. Oh, right. He'd been so focused on analyzing TJ's actions during the game he'd forgotten to come up with one. Then, his brain just played a montage of every single thing he ever DID do in his life, while rudely NOT coming up with anything he hadn't.

"Umm...." Nothing was coming to him, and it had been an embarrassingly long time, so he bit the bullet and said the obvious "Never have I ever had sex." 

It really wasn't a good move if he'd been trying to learn more about TJ, he'd put together that TJ hadn't had sex based on the fact that he'd never even French kissed someone. But, it was the cliche "never have I ever," someone had to say it!

"Cyrus, going with the classics" Nick laughed. "I guess I might as well, too. Never have I ever had a crush on anyone in this circle." 

Damn it, damn it, damn it...fuck! Why did he have to say that? Cyrus stared straight at the fire in front of him. He didn't want to put a finger down, for one thing, he'd only just met TJ earlier that day, it was weird to admit to himself that he had a crush on him. He also really did not want to be called out for doing it, mainly because he'd only met the girls in the circle an hour before, and they'd probably be creeped out.  
But, he was a man of integrity. He dared not disrespect the game. He put a finger down. 

He looked back at TJ's hands (crap, had he been noticeably staring at his hands before he'd turned to look at the fire?) and then realized he couldn't remember how many fingers he'd had up before. It seemed like he may have put one down? Maybe? He tried not to get too excited, especially because if he DID put one down, it was probably due to one of the girls. (He still got a little excited)

"Never have I ever had the chickenpox." Apparently, TJ had not. 

"Never have I ever drank whiskey." Apparently, TJ had. 

"Never have I ever..." Sadie started, then a different girl's voice came from nearby.

"Never have I ever stayed out past curfew! Oh, shoot, you're all out! Get in your cabins, guys, it's 11:03!" 

Cyrus stood up suddenly, he hadn't realized how late it was! Now, this counselor was going to tattle on him, he'd probably get sent home, his mom would be so mad...

"Never have I ever been a hypocritical killjoy who likes to exert power over people who are practically the same age as me!" TJ countered, and for a second, TJ couldn't believe that this gorgeous, sweet boy he'd spent the entire day with could be such a disrespectful jerk. He fixed it quickly, though, flashing Cyrus a trademark grin and saying "That's my sister, Amber. She was out here, doing this same shit with us last year, but she's 18 now, which makes her a counselor." 

"Shut up, baby brother. I changed your diapers. Now get back to your cabin." She leaned in, then, whispering to him, but loud enough Cyrus could hear it "Stay inside until 12:30. They're going to patrol around the main path and along the perimeter at 2:30 and again at 4. That's the schedule for tonight. Tomorrow might be different, though, I'll let you know."   
TJ smiled and thanked her before turning to Cyrus, "Up for a little adventure, tonight?"

Cyrus's whole body felt warmer than the fire as he nodded.

_

As Cyrus packed up his vegan s' mores supplies (how could anyone look so cute rolling up the packaging on a chocolate bar?!), Amber grabbed TJ's arm and pulled him aside, whispering quieter than she had before.

"You said you wanted me to switch your cabin so you could be closer to the woods." She said, eyeing him skeptically. "Yeah?" TJ said, playing it cool. Amber didn't buy it for a second.

"So the kid in the flannel has nothing to do with it?" She asked, and he could tell it wasn't a question, she already knew the kid in the flannel had everything to do with it. So he just smiled and shrugged. 

"What if he's straight, TJ?" she asked, her concern evident. She just didn't want TJ getting hurt, and he knew that, but he also didn't need her acting as the protector all the time. He could handle himself.

"What if he's not?" He replied simply. Strangely, it felt good to have to justify himself to Amber because it also helped him justify it to himself. As a gay person, he ran a much higher risk that the person he liked wouldn't even consider liking him back. But that was no reason to hide and never even try. He'd remain respectful of course, but, at least, in this case, it felt worth it to give his best effort as long as Cyrus seemed receptive to the flirting. (And TJ was really starting to think he was more than just receptive, in fact, at times, it almost seemed like he was...reciprocating).

"Also, bullshit, you never changed my diapers." He had no idea if she had or not, but he was ready to fight about it. "Yes, I did. Now get in your cabin." She said, pouring water over the fire, before adding "Remember, not before 12:30, then they'll patrol again at 2:30 and 4." "Got it. Thanks"

TJ turned to Cyrus, who was waiting patiently, clearly hanging back to give space for the siblings to talk. 

"Time to turn in for the night." He said with a wink. He was happy he finally had an occasion to wink at Cyrus and even more thrilled with the way he smiled back, the soft glow of the dying fire lighting up his face.

TJ had been sneaking out past curfew since he was 11, which was his third year coming to camp. The first time, it had been a one night adventure, just him and his bunkmate quietly creeping out of their cabin for less than two minutes, just walking around a few yards in front of it to prove they could. 

It had escalated, slowly but surely since then, until last year, when TJ had snuck out of his cabin every single night, he was at camp. Most nights he'd go with bunkmates or meet up with other friends, typically heading down to the far side of the lake and going for a swim, or just finding a place to sit and talk, maybe drink a few beers if anyone smuggled some in. They'd always gotten lucky that they never got caught, but there were a few close calls-TJ couldn't forget the feeling of hiding in the bushes, holding his breath as he watched a counselor's feet walk by. This year, though, with Amber on the inside, this would be the best year yet.

At 12:45, after everyone else had showered and gone to bed, TJ was ready for the night to begin. He considered trying to wake up Carson and Nick, but he really wanted to spend time alone with Cyrus...and there's no time like the present, right?

He crawled out of his bed, walked silently over to Cyrus and gently rubbed his hand on his shoulder (oh my god, oh my GOD did it feel nice just to touch him like that). To his surprise, Cyrus woke up easily and without a start, like he'd hardly been asleep at all. "Do you wanna come down to the lake with me?" TJ whispered. He flashed a grin, hoping Cyrus could see it in the dark. If his responding smile was anything to go by, he could. 

"You promise we won't get in any trouble?" Cyrus asked, nervously playing with the edge of his blanket. "I promise. You heard my sister, we can be careful and avoid the patrol. And if anything happens, I'll take the fall, okay? Tell them I was hazing you or something." TJ wouldn't force Cyrus to come with him, he wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do. But he really, really wanted this. He so badly wanted to show Cyrus his favorite place on earth and splash around with him in the moonlight.

"Just let me get my swim trunks on," Cyrus replied, kicking his blanket off his legs. TJ stepped back to give Cyrus room to get out of his bed, but to his surprise, Cyrus reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Just for the record, I'm doing this because I want to, not because I feel like I have to." TJ nearly melted. 

The walk to the lake started out silently, but as they got far enough from the camp, TJ spoke. "I'm a little surprised you decided to sneak out with me. I'm really glad you did, but...you seem like the rule-following type."

"I am, for the most part. I definitely don't see myself as a 'living on the edge' kinda guy. But, I mean, I have been arrested, so at the same time I can't say my records totally clean."

This stopped TJ in his tracks. Cyrus, this sweet little ball of fluff, had been arrested?! "You were arrested?!" It was the first time Cyrus had been able to catch him off guard, and he must have noticed because he laughed a little. "Yeah, friends and I took unsold clothes from a dumpster behind a store and gave them away for free. Anyway, that was trespassing, so we got arrested and had to do community service."

"That's actually really badass," TJ told him. "You're really badass." He said, stepping closer to Cyrus, letting the back of his hand brush against his wrist. 

"I hardly think I'm the badass between the two of us." Cyrus laughed. TJ knew what he meant, but he figured he'd try and fluster Cyrus. "What makes you think I'm a badass? You're the one who's been arrested! What do you think I've done that's badass?" 

"Well you sneak out at camp, that's one thing."  
"Okay but now you also sneak out at camp, so that doesn't work."

"Well, based on the game of Never Have I Ever, you've drunk whiskey, and I'm pretty sure you've also smoked weed, just not a joint." 

"Yeah, I have. But since you bring up the game, I couldn't help but notice you put a finger down for having had a crush on someone in the circle." TJ did his best to continue exuding the confidence he'd been exuding throughout the entire day, but he could feel his pulse and wasn't sure he knew how to breathe for a second. 

"Having a crush isn't badass. Do you smoke weed a lot?" Cyrus replied. He was deflecting, and that could really mean anything. TJ figured he'd let it drop for now, and only hoped he didn't lose his courage. 

"No, just a few times a year, at parties...a few times last year here, actually. The girl who brought it isn't here this week, though, so probably won't happen this year." TJ hoped Cyrus wouldn't judge him for smoking from time to time, but at the same time, he wanted to be totally honest with him. 

"What about the whiskey?" Cyrus asked. "I also only drink a couple times a year, but whiskey specifically, that was actually my first alcoholic drink, it was two years ago, and it was right about where we're standing." They were nearly to "The Midnight Spot" as TJ had dubbed it in his mind. 

"This place is pretty special to you, huh?" Cyrus asked, and TJ could have sworn the back of his hand brushed up against his own. 

"Yeah, it really is. That's... that's um...." that's why I wanted to take you here.   
TJ's flirtatious confidence was waning, perhaps because throughout the day, he'd been getting progressively flirtier, and at this point, there wasn't much more he could do without being extremely obvious. 

"Here we are!" He cut himself off. He looked around, taking in the view of his favorite place on earth, one year after his last time seeing it. Nothing had changed-the small patch of rocky sand making the beach, the low hanging branches framing and obscuring it from view. The smooth, calm lake, the moon shining down, and the sky just packed with stars. 

Without thinking, TJ pulled off his shirt and bounded towards the clean, cool water. His body somehow remembered exactly where the cut off was, taking him from water that barely reached his knees to a place where he could barely keep his mouth above water (actually, this year, he could stand quite comfortably, it made him feel tall and older than he expected). 

After a minute of reveling in the feeling of being in the lake, TJ turned towards Cyrus, who was still only wading up to his ankles, his arms crossed, covering his chest. "Come on! What are you afraid of?" 

"A lot." Cyrus almost whispered. TJ hoped he wasn't reading too much into it. (He didn't think he was).

TJ swam up to the drop off then walked up to Cyrus. "I promise the drop off isn't scary. I can help you. You trust me?" Cyrus nodded, and TJ gently grabbed his forearms, walking backward in front of him, guiding him into the lake. His foot hit the soft sand of the drop off exactly where he knew it would. "It's right here. I got you. Just push off from here."

Cyrus pushed off, and soon the two were swimming, but TJ didn't let go of Cyrus's arms right away; instead, he slowly let his hands slide down his arms until he was holding his hands. Cyrus closed his fingers around TJ's then looked down at their joined hands, then up, into TJ's eyes. His eyes were wide, questioning. TJ kissed him. Almost. 

Instead, he dropped Cyrus's hands and dove under the water. He tried to calm himself down, but his whole mind and body were screaming at him. When he surfaced, he turned to float on his back and stare at the moon.

"So, you never told me where you're from." He said, hoping it wasn't obvious that he was terrified. 

"I'm from Shadyside, what about you?" 

"No way!" TJ got off his back to look at Cyrus. "I'm from Lainsville!" Shadyside was less than twenty minutes from TJ's town. This was the first time all day TJ had thought about the bigger picture. He'd been so focused on Cyrus, he hadn't thought about the bigger picture, the end goal. It wasn't that he'd been picturing a weeklong fling followed by nothing, but...holy shit, he had the opportunity to make this something real. 

Suddenly, his nerves seemed to multiply. Everything he'd been telling himself about "enjoy every moment at camp to the fullest" and "give it all you got with Cyrus, be as flirty as you can and just enjoy it!", all of that flew out the window. He needed to be careful, calculating. This could be something real, he needed to be careful. 

Out of nowhere, Cyrus started giggling. "Sorry, I just randomly thought of something, ugh this is embarrassing, it's not even that funny, I just-"Cyrus was laughing so hard he could barely speak coherently. The moon was shining over his face, making his eyes sparkle even more than they did during the day. The only sounds TJ could hear were the sounds of treading water and Cyrus's sweet, beautiful laugh. 

Screw it. He couldn't wait. 

"I have a confession." It wasn't what he meant to say, but its what came out. Cyrus stopped laughing. "Okay, what's up."

TJ took a breath. It was now or never.

"I think you're really cute. I've been trying to flirt with you all day, and, it's okay if you don't feel the same, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but...I find you really attractive, and I just wanted to tell you that."

TJ looked at Cyrus, and his eyes were nearly bugging out of his head. "I thought I imagined it." He whispered. 

"Imagining what?" TJ asked, a little disconcerted that Cyrus wasn't telling him if he felt the same way.

"Imaging the flirting. I never thought a guy like you would go for a guy like me. I didn't think a guy like you would go for guys at all." 

"Well, I don't know who else is like me or what they go for...and, to be honest, I'm still not sure what 'type' of guy I like I just...I know I like you." 

TJ looked at Cyrus, who still hadn't given him an answer, and saw that Cyrus's eyes were on his lips. Maybe that was his answer. 

He closed the distance between them, waited for a second, to give Cyrus a chance to back up, but instead, he saw his eyes flutter closed. He went for it.

This spot on the lake was his favorite place, and it held all his favorite memories, but this kiss with Cyrus, that blew everything else away. It felt like the lake, the trees, the stars, and the moon were all theirs. It felt like he had been waiting his whole life to kiss Cyrus Goodman. It felt so insanely, undeniably, right.

They pulled back and pressed their foreheads against each other, reveling in the moment, in each other. 

"Just so we're clear, I like you, too. A lot." Cyrus said, before leaning in for another kiss. 

_

They walked back to their bunk several hours later, hand in hand this time, instead of nervously bumping hands against each other. "You know, I'm really glad we figured this all out on the first day of camp instead of doing the cliche thing and chasing each other the whole time before finally getting together on the last day," Cyrus said, and TJ had to laugh.

"Now we can have a whole week of midnight dates to the lake," TJ said, rubbing Cyrus's hand with his thumb.

"That sounds divine," Cyrus replied.   
_

Cyrus didn't particularly want to go to camp. But oh my god, was he ever glad he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I really loved writing this!
> 
> So much thanks to Opatrickr for editing and helping me name this!
> 
> Fun fact: I listened to Confession by Florida Georgia Line about 30 times in a row writing the second half of this 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! <3


End file.
